Prison
by xStarxShinex
Summary: Only one person can free him from this prison. Based on the 'Feel Good Inc.' video/song.


2D's eyes slowly opened, only to be blinded by the sunlight that shone intently at him. He quickly shut them again to protect his black orbs from the harmful rays.

Damned sunlight ... Why'd it have to ruin his peaceful nap? He was having such a nice sleep, too. Something that he hadn't had in a good long time. Stupid, stupid sun ...

Wait, sunlight?

His hazy mind quickly processed that there was sunlight - something that wasn't suppose to be there. This confused the poor singer. There was no sunlight in the Feel Good Inc. tower. It was a dark and evil place that corrupted people; there was never any real light, even when a bit cracked through the windows in a respectable but futile attempt to brighten the bone-chilling place.

He then felt around and noticed that there was soft grass. Not believing his touch sense at first, 2D felt around more and only felt the smooth blades of grass, fresh with morning-dew sprinkled atop them. He was lying down on it. He was lying down on grass.

No, that wasn't right.

He was supposed to be sitting in a large, uncomfortable chair that stood before the hundreds of half-dead bodies piled upon each other. The bodies that willingly let themselves be tainted by all their sick and wretched desires; the evils that are secretly inside every human being.

Then there was 2D.

He had not let himself be consumed by these tempting sins. Out of everybody there, he was the only one that remained pure, the only one that didn't allow himself to be corrupted by the inexplicable abomination which was Feel Good Inc.

This time using his hands to block the sun's rays, 2D eagerly opened his eyes once more. His mind was still a little bit cloudy from just waking up, but after a minute or two that's when he saw it.

The sky ... the beautiful, beautiful sky. Had it always been this immaculate? He must have never fully taken the time to appreciate the true beauty of it before he was locked away in the tower.

The sun was beaming brightly and the sky was a lovely shade of light blue, white puffs drifting along. He couldn't believe how... incredible it was. He just couldn't stop staring at it.

The only time he could ever see this gorgeous sight was through the dirty windows of the Feel Good Inc. tower. But now ... now he was actually outside.

And the air! Oh God, the air! Sucking in a large gust of the air, 2D could have sworn that he was just reborn. The air was so crisp and clean! Oh, how he longed to smell this sweet, sweet air for years.

The air in the Inc. was foul-smelling; polluted by cigarette smoke, the body odors of the many inhabitants, and booze — _definitely_ booze. It burned his nostrils everyday.

He looked around more to see that the ample amount of full, luscious green trees surrounding the area. It made the landscape look so surreal but positively stunning. There were white picket fences outlining the entire area.

This place seemed oddly familiar. Like he had seen it many, many times before but had never actually stepped foot on it.

He heard the little birds chirping earnestly and saw tiny dots of red and blue flying around in glee. They were singing a pretty song that had him a weird trance-like state.

They seemed so happy and carefree; it made his heart flutter with them. One of the birds flew over to him, landing on top of his spiky mop of azure hair, and began tweeting its cute tune. He laughed and attempted to sing with it, doing his terrible bird-calls. He may have had a terrific singing voice, but he couldn't do bird-calls even if his life depended on it.

When the birds scurried away from his horrible bird-calling, 2D looked over to his side and instantly caught sight of a colossal, red-and-white-striped windmill.

His ebony hues were wider than they normally were as he examined it. The large sails of the windmill rotated proudly and the whole entire building stood even prouder.

No way ... This couldn't be happening. No way could it be. This had to be a dream or something. A wonderful, wonderful dream that he never wanted to awake from. But the tall windmill told him otherwise. If this windmill was here, then that meant ...

Whipping his head to the polar end of the floating island, his eyes caught sight of something; the silhouette of a person hunched over. He vaguely heard the strumming of a guitar. The person sat at the way edge of island, nonchalantly playing the guitar as the island strode through the sky.

"NOODLE!" 2D hastily shouted, wasting no time to get up from his spot and dash over to the edge of the island. The figure stopped its playing and quickly turned around, staring back at him with a surprised yet blissful gaze. Its mouth moved but he couldn't make out the words.

Finally making it the person, he only stared in wonder at who was sitting down before him.

It was really her. It was his little Noodle.

How long had it been since he last saw her? Nearly two years now ... Okay, so it hadn't been two years since he _saw_ her; he looked at her everyday when her island sailed by the Feel Good Inc. tower. But to actually be up this close to her...

Tears of either sadness or joy formed in those green eyes of hers, streaming down her rosy cheeks as she stared speechlessly at the tall man in front of her. Her face matched his.

He choked back a sob as he looked down at the young woman. She'd grown up so much. She was no longer the little 10-year-old girl that came to them in a Fed-Ex crate; she was now a beautiful young woman. She was grown up... and he missed it all. The very thought broke his heart in two.

"Toochi..." Noodle gasped, her thin lips quivering as she stared at him. He could barely see her, however, as the tears began to blur his vision.

He only acted without thinking and did what he had been wanting to do for so long: embrace her. Hold her small body against his and never let go. He wanted to keep his arms around her and never let her leave him again. He wanted to stay with her forever on her amazing island.

Instead of making any attempt to push him away, Noodle immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. She was deliberately making no sounds, but the wet spot forming on his shirt made it clear. She had always been such a tough girl.

Instead of saying anything, he sat down and allowed her to sit in his lap, rocking her back and forth gently to soothe her. He stroked her back comfortingly, softly cooing to her, "Shh, s'okay, love. I'm here now. I ain't ever gonna leave you... never again." He could feel the tears leaking out of his eyes. God, he missed her so freaking much.

After minutes and minutes flew by them, their crying gradually stopped. With a few sniffles then wiping their tears away, the pair just sat with each other. 2D rested his chin on Noodle's head, digging his nose in her soft hair and inhaling the sweet scent. She only leaned back against his chest, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. The silence was not awkward; the two were enjoying each others company. It had been so long ...

Eventually the island approached the Feel Good Inc. tower. 2D only stared over at it with a smug, toothy grin. He so badly wanted to go up to the tower and mock De La Soul the way they mocked him. Rub it in their faces and prove to them that he actually did escape from the paradise-gone-wrong and that here he was, sitting with his little Noodle. He just wanted to give them the big middle finger and say, _'FUCK YOU!'_

Noodle, as if on reflex, grabbed her guitar and leaned back against him as she started to play. She was playing her instrumental part to 'Feel Good Inc.', the song that he was forced to sing over and over again for the past two years. He absolutely despised singing it, but now, being there was Noodle, he had a change of heart. He began to sing his favorite two verses of the entire song.

_Windmill, Windmill for the land._  
_Turn forever hand in hand._

Noodle stopped playing her guitar and grabbed both of 2D's hands with her own. He entwined his long fingers with her smaller ones, lying his cheek on the top of the head and closing his eyes with a smile as he continued singing.

_Take it all there on your stride._  
_It is sinking, falling down._

Noodle then began to sing the lyrics with him, her own beautiful singing voice meshing perfectly with his._  
_

_Love forever love is free,_  
_Let's turn forever you and me._  
_Windmill, windmill for the land._  
_Is everybody in?_

He didn't bother to even look back at the Feel Good Inc. tower. Sure, he felt bad that his other two best friends were still trapped inside that awful tower but they didn't seem to mind it.

Murdoc loved it; being surrounded by tons of, ahem, _'beautiful'_ woman that would do whatever he wanted to him. Murdoc's way of fighting the Inc. was by joining it.

Russel just stayed there up on the podium, playing away at his drums and paying absolutely no mind to anybody else. Russel hadn't spoken to anyone in the two years they had been there. His way of fighting the Inc. was by ignoring it.

As long as he was on this paradise with Noodle forever, 2D would be eternally happy.

* * *

2D was snapped back to the harsh reality when he heard the ominous laughter of De La Soul. He opened his eyes to find that he was back in Feel Good Inc. tower.

There were the hundreds of barely-alive bodies spread out across the floor, but he saw one body that was completely animate: Murdoc.

There he was, lying on the ground with five woman caressing his chest and pinching his nipples, a large, overly-pleased smirk on his face. In his hands was his bass guitar El Diablo.

Then there was Russel, apathetic as always, on his podium and sitting in front of his drums with guitar sticks in his hands, ready to start beating away on the abused drum-set once again.

It was only a dream ... A dream that felt so real. He should have known that it was too good to be true.

There was no way was he ever getting out of the Feel Good Inc. tower. Nobody ever the people were forever trapped in this nightmare. A horrible nightmare that had once been a wonderful dream, but nothing good could ever stay.

2D was never going to be free; he would always be a slave to the tower and to De La Soul. Why he even bothered to fight against them was beyond him. There truly was no point anymore... or had there ever been one to begin with?

Maybe they were right; maybe he should just allow himself to be dumbed-down and be like everybody else in the tower: slowly dying and not even noticing it. Being too distracted by all their guilty pleasures to realize that he was being ripped apart internally.

2D knew his place in the knew that he had to be the one to try and awake the people from their eternal slumber in an absolutely useless effort. He had to be the one to fight off De La Soul from infecting his mind and his soul. He had to be the one to bring back hope in this hopeless place, even if it was pointless. And he knew that he had to be the one to faithfully wait for Noodle to come by on her island everyday.

**_Feel good..._**


End file.
